Файл:ENGLISH "Overfly" Sword Art Online (AmaLee)-0
Описание ✦Become my patron and help support more covers like this~! http://www.patreon.com/LeeandLie ♦FACEBOOK♦ http://www.facebook.com/AmandaLeeva ♦TWITTER♦ http://twitter.com/AmaAmaLeeLee ✧CLICK "Show More" BELOW TO LEVEL UP! (Mp3, Lyrics, etc)✧ ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ Song: Overfly (Ending 2 Theme) Original: Haruna Luna Anime: Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン) ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ENGLISH ADAPTATION: ⊹Vocals & Lyrics: Amanda Lee (http://www.youtube.com/leeandlie) ⊹Mixing: Daniel Alvarez (http://www.youtube.com/shadowlink4321) ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ // I wanted to chime in about this song (rare, I know!) If you've watched the anime you can probably see that this song is written from Sugu's perspective. Throughout the song she's realizing that her love is one-sided and is trying to deal with that heartbreak. I know many people don't like Sugu but I just want to give her a big hug after singing this song~ ;;;A;;; I the lyrics are extremely touching because everyone knows the feeling of wanting something so badly but ultimately knowing that no matter what you do, you can't make it happen. Betcha didn't think this song was that bittersweet when you heard it in Japanese! // ✦FOLLOW ME✦ ⊹Twitter: https://twitter.com/AmaAmaLeeLee ⊹Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/amandaleeva ⊹SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/amaamaleelee ⊹Instagram: http://instagram.com/amaamaleelee ⊹Website: http://www.amandaleeva.com ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ✦WANT TO USE THESE LYRICS OR MP3?✦ Go right ahead! Just make sure to give credit and link back to this video! Otherwise, I'll unplug your nerve-gear! :) ✦PATREON! Help me keep making covers like this and get some awesome rewards in return! http://www.patreon.com/LeeandLie ヽ(；▽；)ノ I-I love you ✦Or you can also support me by purchasing my music here! http://www.loudr.fm/artist/amanda-lee/Z7uGC ✦LEEANDLIE TSHIRTS?! (and hoodies and more!) Check them out! (Come on, I know you want to~) http://www.leeandlie.spreadshirt.com ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ✦ Download: http://tinyurl.com/overflydwnl ✦ Lyrics: Hands up high Raise them high And cast your worries to the sky There's no doubt Not one doubt As I make my wish and let it cry out If I gathered all the love in my heart That grows with every passing day I would find a confusing puzzle That changes and rearranges Will I ever find my place? I'm not sure Or will I forever feel insecure? And the moment all the questions fade I notice my tears But can't hold them back Maybe it's too late I've lost my chance All of my questions shall go unanswered Will I keep fighting to find the light or Will I descend to a bitter end? *Hands up high Raise them high And cast your worries to the sky If you can't stand Then take my hand And I will rise to fight by your side My beating heart is burning on And as it races I realize There's no doubt Not one doubt As I make my wish and let it cry out I have always danced to my own beat But you always throw me out of sync 'Cause around you I am holding back And I'm mastering a fake brave smile Maybe it's too late I've lost to my dreams All of my wishes come true only here If I wake up now, I'll lose this moment I fear my dreams will fade around me I'm so close yet so far I can't reach out to where you are I'd give my heart I'd give my soul But some things are not in our control Your hand's not meant for me to hold And I'll be lonely when you're gone I'm aware So aware Only through my memory you'll be there It's not the destiny that I've dreamed of And as I cry I know this is goodbye How can I ever reach you When I can't even see the sky Repeat * http://www.amandaleeva.com Категория:Видео